


Breakfast in Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Mortem3r - Fandom, kittycatgaming, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fic Contest, Fic Giveaway, Fluff, Markiflap, fic winner, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark makes breakfast for Suzy, who's sick. It uh... Doesn't go as planned..





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For @sweetiefiend on tumblr!!!!! She won the contest too!

The clouds outside were an unsaturated gray, shrouding the sun quite easily in their abundance. The pale light that did get through illuminated the bedroom dully. Usually, Suzy would frown at the lack of sun, but today, it perfectly reflected her mood. So much so that she briefly thought she'd caused it by being sick. Did her mood affect the weather? That'd be a cool power. But that was the flu talking.

Suzy sniffed for about the ten thousandth time, reaching over for a tissue without looking to blow her already red and raw nose. Much to her disgust, she grabbed a used tissue, and ended up with even more snot on her face. She groaned as loud as her ragged throat would allow her, continuously, until Mark came into the room. He was holding a breakfast tray--well, a TV tray that Mark and Tyler chopped and sanded down into a breakfast tray--and it was adorned with a very messy looking, but full of love breakfast: toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

When he saw her sorry state, he laughed. "Oh my god you're a mess." He set the tray down on the dresser and got a clean tissue to wipe the snot off Suzy's face. 

"I know I'm a mess," replied Suzy, swatting his hand away playfully, "it's your fault."

With an arm, Mark swept all the dirty tissues into the small garbage can next to the side table. Suzy silently thanked him; she would've said it out loud, but good god, her throat was killing her. 

She tried to clear it before speaking, and trying to do that while sick under the flu was not the smart thing to do. Her voice came out small and rough. "I appreciate the effort Mark, but... There's no way my body will let me eat any of that." She pointed a finger at the breakfast tray.

"Pssh," said Mark, not missing a beat, "that's not for you. It's for Chica."

If her throat didn't feel like the equivalent of two cacti making out in a room made out of sandpaper, she would've laughed.

"I'm kidding." Mark helped her sit up, reaching over and grabbing and extra pillow on the other side of her to place behind her back. He went to the dresser and grabbed the tray, and Suzy could notice now from behind how long his hair had gotten. He'd flung it all back, so in the front it was fine, but from here, she could see how scruffy it was. When she felt better, she'd take him to get it cut.

"But--" he set the tray gently in her lap-- "Katherine did cook it for you, so if you don't eat it it won't be my feelings you'd be crushing."

Suzy just smiled at him and looked down at the tray. Her stomach turned at the smell. It smelled delicious, but the thought of eating the food connected to the smell made her want to puke. There was zero way she'd be able to eat this. She didn't have an appetite. But she knew she was hungry because she couldn't even remember the last time she ate. Mark sat on the other side of her, snaking an arm around her shoulders.

"You gotta eat something," he said.

Suzy sighed. "I know."

He leaned his head on her shoulder and she begrudgingly picked up a slice of bacon. "I'm soooorry."

"I knoooow." She swallowed the bacon with a drink of juice. It hurt, but she could feel the cold going all the way down into her empty stomach. It felt so good that she had to take another drink, doing so with a bite of eggs.

Mark--while she loved him as much the weird fox from Dora loved stealing things--had a nasty little habit of getting sick after a major con. And the byproduct of that habit was getting everyone around him sick, which he happened to do to Suzy, who didn't usually get sick. So the sudden not-being-able-to-do-anything feeling was constant and annoying. But Mark forbid her go to work, and vowed to nurse her until she was better. 

The tickle in her nose gave her the second she needed to quickly slide the tray over into Mark' lap before (surprisingly aggressively) sneezing into her covers. She blindly reached over for the paper towels on the tray, and ended up backhanding the orange juice. The cup seemed to spin as it tumbled, getting the most splatter it could before it hit the ground, promptly shattering.

"Ah, shit," Mark and Suzy said in unison. They both looked at the now orange juice covered breakfast in disappointment.

"You uh..." Mark started.

"...Could've grabbed a tissue...on the...other side..." Suzy finished for him. She grabbed for one and tried to wipe herself and Mark off, but, as one would expect, a single tissue didn't clean up what seemed to be seven gallons of orange juice spread over the two of them, the wall, and the floor.

Mark peered at the ground. "I'm barefoot."

There was a brief pause between the two of them as they glanced around. The breakfast. The juice. The garbage can filled with dirty tissues. The way everything they touched would forever be sticky. It was such a mess. What a mess for a Friday morning.

They locked eyes, and at the same time, burst out laughing.

Mark put the tray on the other bedside table and fell into Suzy, giggling like a schoolgirl. Suzy reeled in laughter, head flying back, not caring what this would do to her throat. For a moment, everything fell away. It was just the two of them, covered in orange juice, laughing at their stupidity, because breakfast in bed was a dumb idea in the first place, loving each other more than anything else.

By the end, Suzy was wiping her eyes. "Oh my god," she said. "We need to clean this up. I need a shower."

"So do I." She saw him wiggle his eyebrows in the most seductive way a man of his personality could wiggle his eyebrows.

Suzy tsked. "Mark, I understand what you're implying. But if we start this cycle over, and I end up getting you sick, I will not take care of you. I love you, but there's no way."

Mark chuckled, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Love you too."


End file.
